You Helped Me
by Ederfan1
Summary: A Jasia story set the morning after Arthur died. Will be long and maybe tough to read. Just wanted to do a story dealing with a medical issue for Jac and Zosia helping her recover. Mostly Jac and Zosia but other characters will be in and out of the story.
1. Chapter 1

Zosia opened her eyes slowly, the harsh light from the window glaring at her.

Her mind was trying to figure out where she was, but it wasn't having much success.

Then, it dawned on her just like the sun.

She was in Jac's house, in her spare room.

But how did she get here?

Then in a sudden rush of memories, it came back to her.

She remembered being on Darwin yesterday, her mobile ringing.

She didn't remember who was calling, but she did remember what they said.

"Arthur's gone."

She remembered slamming her phone to the counter, not being able to breathe.

And hunching over as a sob escaped her.

Then her legs giving out.

And she remembered what happened next.

In the middle of the ward, no one else around, someone came to her.

And held her as she sobbed for her friend.

"Jac," she whispered as her eyes closed.

And after what seemed like forever but was mere moments, Jac helped her to her feet and brought her into her office.

And after finally calming down, Jac's words.

"You're coming back to mine. I figure you don't want to go home right now."

And no arguing allowed.

As a sudden tear fell with the memories, a knock came at the door.

"Come in," Zosia said a little reluctantly, not wanting to face her boss.

But it was someone else.

"Hi Zoshi," Emma said with a smile as she entered.

"Hi Emma," Zosia replied.

"Mommy asked me to wake you," Emma says as she toddles over. "She's in the kitchen. But she doesn't look good."

"She doesn't look good?" Zosia asks surprised. "How does she not look good."

"She said...head...headache," Emma replies remembering the big word.

"Oh, okay let me go see her," Zosia says as she gets back into her scrubs and heads out of the room holding Emma by the hand.

_

She found Jac sitting at the kitchen table, her head in her hands.

"Mommy, Zoshi was already awake," Emma announced as they walked in.

"Good morning," Jac said with a small smile as she lifted her head.

Zosia then turned to Emma.

"Isn't it time to get ready to go Emma?" she asks as she bends down to the little girl.

"I just have to get my bag ready," she replies. "I'll get it. You talk to Mommy."

As she leaves the room, Zosia gets up and moves next to Jac.

"You okay?" she asks.

"I'm fine. Just a headache. I should be asking about you," Jac replies as she goes to get up but then stops, her eyes closing.

"I'm okay, I'm concerned about you," Zosia replies worriedly as she puts her hand on Jac's arm.

"I didn't just lose a dear friend, you did," Jac replies as she turns to her.

"Yes I did but you helped me through one of the most horrible nights of my life, let me help you," Zosia says as she gets her to sit back down.

"Dr. March I'm fine," Jac snaps loudly, actually making Zosia jump.

She then turns to Zosia, feeling bad for the outburst.

"I'm sorry," she says softly. "I'll be fine. I just need 2 paracetamol."

"Okay, I'll get it," Zosia replies as she heads to the bathroom, figuring that's where it would be.

Minutes later, after taking the paracetamol, Jac got up again from the table. Still slowly. To slowly for Zosias' liking.

"I have to finish getting ready," she states. "I can drop you home if you want."

"I don't think you should go anywhere today," Zosia replies."I was still going to go to work today. Why don't I take Emma to the creche and bring her home tonight?"

"Zosia, I appreciate it but I have a ton of paperwork to catch up on for the stent and a few patients," Jac replies. "I don't have any surgeries scheduled so it'll be  
an easy day."

Zosia realizes the infamous Jac Naylor stubbornness and gives up.

"Okay, you can drop me home, but when I get to Darwin, if you are no better, I'm sending you home," she says.

And Jac chuckles.

"An F2 cannot send a CT consultant home," she says softly.

And with a smile and a wink, Zosia leaned closer.

"Watch me."

_

After dropping Zosia home and dropping Emma at the creche, Jac made it to Darwin.

She was greeted by Oliver at the desk.

"Ms. Naylor, have you heard from Zosia since yesterday?" he asks.

"Mr. Valentine, Zosia will be in before noon," Jac replied.

"Oh, how is she doing?" he asks.

"About as well as can be expected," she replies.

He then looks at her more closely.

"Are you alright?" he asks.

"I am doing as well as can be expected as well with this maddening headache I have," she replies.

And Oliver is surprised by her actual response.

"Yes, I know you were expecting a dismissive remark, but like I said this headache is making me mad," she says.

And Oliver still cannot reply.

And Jac smiles.

"I will be in my office not to be disturbed unless a massive emergency happens, understood?" she asks.

And this time he replies.

"Yes Ms. Naylor."

And Jac just smiles and heads to her office.

As she closes the door, she drops her bags on the chair near the door and walks to her desk.

And immediately puts her head down on her arms on the desk.

_

2 hours later

Zosia got to Darwin and started to head right to Jacs' office.

"She doesn't want to be disturbed," Oliver announces behind her.

"I just want to check on her," she replies as she turns to him.

"Only in a massive emergency," he says with a grin.

She looks at him confused.

"Her words, along with maddening headache," he says.

Zosia gives a frustrated sigh.

"I told her to stay home," she says.

And she gets a raised eyebrow and surprised look from Oliver.

"Um, long story," she replies.

She then turns to knock on the door.

But there's no answer.

"Uh-oh," Zosia whispers to herself.

Her hand goes to the doorknob and starts to turn it.

"She'll kill you," Oliver says.

Zosia ignores him and opens the door.

And the sight that greets her actually breaks her heart.

Jac, head down, asleep.

She walks in quietly and closes the door, noting the unopened bags, the closed blinds, the computer not on.

"Came in and just put your head down," she whispers as she approaches the desk.

She then reaches for Jac's arm and as she's about to touch it, Jac jumps up in her chair.

"Woah, easy Jac," Zosia says startled as she takes hold of the consultants shoulders.

"Whe,, where am I?" she asks, her breathing heavy and loud.

"You,, you're in your office at the hospital Jac," Zosia replies, getting more and more worried.

"Oh, Zos,,, Zosia wait,,, I," Jac starts to say but then she stops, then tries to stand.

"Jac, Jac does your head still hurt," Zosia asks, almost in panic mode.

Jac turns and looks at her.

"Y,,, yes,,, ittt,,," she starts to answer, and suddenly, her speech starts to slur.

"OLLIE I NEED HELP!" Zosia calls out to the ward.

"Yesssss,, I,, neeeeed,,," Jac tries to speak, but then her left hand goes to her head.

And Zosia just catches her as she collapses.

Unconscious.

Barely breathing.

And the right side of her face, starting to droop. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ollie came running into the office and was stunned at the sight before him.

Zosia, cradling an unconscious Jac in her arms on the floor.

"Zosia,, what?" he starts to say.

"I think she's had a stroke," she replies.

He rushes over to them and notices the right side of Jac's face drooped.

Then Mo shows up.

"My God, Jac," she whispers, stunned.

And Dom shows up behind Mo.

"Mo, page Neuro for a consult now, have them meet us in radiology, and call radiology and tell them we are bringing her there now and Dom get a trolley,oxygen and monitor" Zosia says.

"CT scan?" Ollie asks.

"Yes," Zosia replies.

As Mo rushes to the phone on Jacs' desk, Dom grabs a trolley and comes in.

And as Ollie and Dom very gently pick Jac up, Zosia looks on with tears starting to fall.

"I should've known something was so wrong," she whispers.

Ollie looks at her confused, remembering her earlier saying she should've made Jac stay home.

"Okay, Selfie, Sr. will meet you there shortly," Mo announces as she hangs up the phone.

"Good, get her to the lift now," Zosia says as Dom and Ollie move the trolley out of the office.

_

"Okay, what have we got?" Guy Self asks as he enters the observation room for the CT scan.

"Dad, it's,,, Jac," Zosia replies softly.

He turns to Zosia, shock all over his face.

"She collapsed in her office," Zosia explains. "Had a severe headache since this morning,then started slurring her speech and right side of her face dropped before collapsing."

Still stunned, he turns to the monitors with the pictures of Jac's brain.

Then, he sees it.

"Intracranial hemorrhage," he says. "She needs theatre now."

"How is her blood pressure," he turns to Zosia as they rush in to get her out of the machine.

"It was 180/120 when we got her here," Zosia replies. Breathing, shallow and rapid."

They then see Ollie rushing out using a ventilator bag on Jac.

"Respiration is very slow," he explains.

"Okay, theatre, NOW," Guy says as they all rush out.

As Guy and Zosia follow behind the trolley, she looks at him, scared.

"Don't let her die, Dad," she whispers.

"I won't," he replies.

They then exit the lift and turn to the theatre.

And as they go through the doors, Zosia stops, not allowed to follow.

Ollie comes behind her.

"You okay?" he asks.

She turns to him, tears falling.

"Not until my father comes out of there and he tells me she'll be okay," she replies.

He reaches out to touch her shoulder but she moves away.

She then suddenly stops.

"My God, Emma," she whispers.

At that, Mo comes over.

"I contacted the creche,they will keep her there until we can contact Jonny and let him know," she tells them. "I'm calling him now."

And Zosia's face is one of a little relief.

For now.

_

5 hours later.

Within an hour, word had spread through the hospital about Jac collapsing and the hallway outside the theatre filled with board members and Henrik Hanssen.

And at the sound of the doors opening, everyone, especially Zosia turned.

And Guy walks out.

"Dad?" Zosia says as she walks over.

"She survived the surgery," he announces."I was able to stop the bleed and I removed a very large clot from the left hemisphere."

"Then,,, she should be alright?" Mo asks.

"Unfortunately, due to the extent of the clot, the possibility of damage to the left frontal lobe is very possible," he replies.

"She's on a ventilator and comatose.'

"The next 48-72 hours will she wakes up."

And a stunned silence fell over the hall.

"I need to see her," Zosia says softly.

And surprisingly, no one argued.

_

Zosia tried to steel herself as she entered the CCU room where Jac was.

But she still gasped at the sight.

Jac, so pale, head heavily bandanged, tubes and wires running everywhere.

She moved to the bed and sat in the chair next to it.

"I never thought I'd be able to do this but,,," she whispers.

She then takes Jac's left hand in hers.

"I had to wait until you were comatose to take your hand," she says with a sad smile.

She then looks at her.

"You did so much for me yesterday, not the least of which was holding me in the middle of the ward as I sobbed. And you let me into your home."

"Yes, you helped me, so much. Please, give me the chance to help you."

She then puts her head on Jac's left leg.

"Please. Give me the chance to help."


	3. Chapter 3

Zosia slowly opened her eyes, trying to get her bearings as to where she was.

Then as she felt the hand in hers, she remembered.

"Jac," she whispered as her head shot up quickly.

And as she looks at her mentor, colleague,,, friend?,,, tears threaten as she remembers what happened hours before.

How many hours she is unsure.

Suddenly, the door opened. And in walked her father.

"Zosia, you're still here," he says in surprise.

"Yeah, I,,, needed to be here," she replies. "For Jac."

And he looked at her quizzically.

"I lost my best friend yesterday, and now I might lose someone else," she continues.

"Yes, I was so sorry to hear about Arthur," he replies as he comes over to check Jac's vitals and shine a penlight to her eyes.

"Any change?" she asks.

"No," he replies. "I'm sorry."

And she looks at him with confusion.

"I guess you do care," she says.

He sighs deeply before responding.

"Zosia, yes I have several different feelings regarding Ms. Naylor, professionally and personally, however,,," he says as he moves to her side.

"I am aware of,,, what she means to you," he says.

And after a moment, she realizes his meaning.

"You saw me with her yesterday," she says.

"Yes, I did," he replies, almost embarrassed. "I'm glad you had someone there for you."

"Me too," she says. "Jac was there for me when no one else was. Not you, or Ollie or Dom. She held me, let me cry, then took me to her home. And now,,,"

She then turns to Jac, tears threatening.

"I need the chance to help her, like she helped me," she whispers.

"Well, we've done everything medically possible," he replies as he slowly touches his daughters' shoulder.

"The rest is up to her."

Zosia sighs heavily as she nods.

"She needs to wake up, and recover."

"For Holby City, her friends, her patients, and me and,,," she rambles a bit then stops with a gasp.

"Emma."

And at that, a knock came to the window to the room.

They turn and see Jonny holding a wide-eyed Emma.

Zosia waves them in as Guy opens the door to leave.

"How is she," Jonny whispers as they enter.

"The same," Guy replies. He then turns to Zosia.

"I'll check on her later," he says. "Get some rest Zosia, please."

She just nods as he leaves, closing the door behind him.

"Mommy?" Emma suddenly says as she looks at Jac.

Zosia motions to the chair for Jonny to sit, Zosia standing near the window, giving them time.

As they sit down, Emma suddenly reaches for Jac's hand.

"Why is Mommy here?" Emma asks.

"Em, Mommy is very sick right now but she's getting the best help," Jonny replies.

"Her,,, head?" she asks pointing to the bandage.

Yes, sweetie. She has a boo-boo in her head," he says. "And now she's sleeping to help it get better."

"When she waked up?" the little girl asks.

Jonny looks at Zosia, unsure what to say.

Zosia moves to them and crouches down next to Emma.

"Hopefully soon Em," she replies.

Emma then turns to her.

"Can I kiss,,, Mommy's boo-boo," she asks. "She do that for me when I have a boo-boo and I feel better. I can help her,now."

And Jonny and Zosia smile.

"Sure,Em ," Zosia replies.

So Jonny stands up and leans Emma over the bed gently.

And she gives a soft kiss to Jac's bandaged head.

"I love you, Mommy," she whispers.

And Zosia has to turn away to wipe the tears. As does Jonny.

Then, Emma yawns.

"Hey, what say we get you home for bed, Emma," Jonny asks.

"Can I come tomorrow to see Mommy?" she asks.

"Yes sweetie, you can," he replies.

As they get up, Jonny looks at Zosia.

"Please let me know of any changes and I'll bring her tomorrow," he says.

"I will, thank you Jonny," she replies.

And as Jonny starts to head to the door, Emma suddenly reaches out and grabs Zosia.

And hugs her tightly.

"Good night Zoshi," she whispers.

"Good night face-ache," she replies with a smile, even with tears falling.

And using Jac's nickname for her little girl.

Because it's perfect for her.

After they leave, Zosia turns back to the bed and moves to the chair.

And she takes the left hand gently.

"She is definitely your daughter," she says smiling.

"My face aches right now," she continues with a chuckle.

She pulls Jac's hand up to her cheek.

"She needs you so much," she whispers. "She needs her mommy."

"And I need my,,, friend."

And as her eyes close with tears falling, suddenly,,,

She feels that left hand move.

And squeeze her hand.

A/N Hope you all liked. More to come. Reviews are always appreciated. Thank you. 


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, here is Chapter 4. I am not a doctor, but I feel I know enough about medical issues to know what happens when someone has aphasia due to a stroke. That is the inability to verbalize their thoughts.  
It is just tough to write it. So, Jacs' words will be garbled sounds but I will put in parentheses what she is thinking and trying to say. Hope I do okay with it.

She felt Jacs' hand squeeze her hand.

"JAC?" Zosia cries out as she lifts her head, stunned by the movement.

And her stunned expression turns to a smile. A big smile.

As she sees Jac looking back at her.

"Jac, hey," Zosia says as she moves closer and touches her cheek. "Oh, it's so good to see those green eyes again."

And Jac slowly takes her left hand from Zosia and moves to her mouth.

"I know Jac, you're on a ventilator, it's okay," Zosia says as she takes her hand away.

She then reaches to her head, feeling the heavy bandage.

"Jac, it's okay," Zosia says. "You,,, you're in Holby. You,,, collapsed."

She slowly points to her head, a confused look.

"You,, had a stroke Jac," Zosia tells her, worried for her reaction.

Suddenly, Jac reaches to the intubation tube and tries to start to pull it out.

"No Jac, easy don't pull it out,"Zosia says as she takes Jacs' hand in hers to stop her.

And with more force then she ever thought possible, Jac pulls her left hand away.

And goes to the right side of her mouth.

And feels how it's drooped.

And at that moment, Guy entered.

"She's awake, good," he observes as he moves to the bed.

"Jac, Jac listen to me," Guy starts to say as he moves right in front of her.

"I'm going to remove the intubation tube okay, just hang on."

Zosia moves next to Jac, close to her head, her hand on her left shoulder.

"Okay, on three just cough and breathe out, can you do that?" he asks. "Just nod."

And thankfully, she does.

And on three, she coughs and breathes out, and out comes the tube.

_

(Why am I here? In the hospital. What happened to me. Zosia said I collapsed. Stroke.)

"Jac? It's okay, I'm here," Zosia says softly.

Her eyes are open, she sees Zosia looking at her with those big green eyes, so much like her own.

"II,,,wwha,," Jac tries to speak, but she is startled at how it comes out.

(I can hear you and I understand you but,, you can't understand me. Why?)

"Jac, you had a stroke but my Dad operated and you'll be okay," Zosia says.

Jac just shakes her head.

And out of habit, she goes to move her right hand.

And nothing happens.

(What? I can't move,,,, my right hand. Oh,, no no no. I'm,, paralyzed. NOO!)

And she just starts sobbing.

And screaming the one word she seems to be able to say.

"NOOO!"

"Jac, it's okay, shh," Zosia says as she goes to take her left hand but Jac pulls it away.

And she points to her right hand in her lap. And she shakes her head no as tears continue to fall.

And it dawns on Zosia what's wrong.

And with her own tears falling, she does the only thing she can think of doing.

She stands and moves closer to the bed, and gently lays down on it, her arm going around Jac's neck, taking her right hand in hers.

And there's no response.

(I'm so scared. I can't move. My whole right side.)

"It'll be alright Jac," Zosia says, her lips against Jac's left temple.

"I'll get you through this. I will help you."

And Jac moves her left hand to Zosia, gripping her arm tightly.

(Help me.)

Hope you liked. Sad I know. But she'll be okay. It'll just take awhile. Reviews are appreciated. More soon. Thanks. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I just wanted to say I'm so glad you all like the story so far. I've only watched the last couple of years of "Holby City" on Youtube since I live in America. I love all  
the characters, especially Jac and Zosia. I hope this story does the characters justice.

Chapter 5

Zosia didn't know how long she lay next to Jac holding her, trying to reassure and comfort her during this impossibly scary time. She then realized Jac had fallen asleep.

And as if on cue, she yawned.

And unbeknownst to her, Mo and Dom were watching through the window, and entered when they witnessed the yawn.

"Hey, Selfie, Jr.," Mo says softly as they approach the bed. "Time for you to get home and rest."

And Zosia just shakes her head.

"I'm not leaving her," she replies. "I need to be here for her."

"Like she was for you?" Dom asks softly.

Zosia looks at him sadly.

"Your Dad told me," he says.

Look, get out of here for a bit," Mo says as she touches Zosia's shoulder. "I'll stay with the consultant. Go."

And Dom takes her hand gently from Jac.

"Come on," he whispers.

And realizing arguing is futile, she nods and gets up from the bed.

But before she leaves, she gives a gentle kiss to Jac's forehead.

"I'll be back," she whispers.

Then she lets Dom lead her out of the room.

_

Dom deposited Zosia in the on-call room and went to get 2 cups of tea for them.

When he returned, he found Zosia staring out the window.

"Here," he says handing her the mug.

"Thanks," she replies.

As they drank the tea in silence, Zosia stared back out the window.

"How are you holding up?" he asks.

"I'm,,, not sure," she says softly, a tear slowly making it's way down her cheek.

"So much has happened in the past 48 hours that,,, I don't know which way to turn."

"Yeah, I feel the same way," he replies.

She then turns to her friend and flat-mate, more tears coming.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there," she whispers.

He takes her hand in his.

"I know, I understand. Now I do."

"You do?" she asks, surprised.

"I must admit I was quite angry that you weren't there at the end. But,,,your Dad told me he saw you with Ms. Nay,,, I mean Jac," he explains. "How you were absolutely crushed.  
And she was there for you."

"Yeah, shocking right," Zosia replies.

"Nah, not really," he says with a small grin." Arthur once said that,,,, if anyone can make Jac Naylor act like a regular human being, it would be you."

And Zosia cannot help but chuckle.

"Napoleonic wisdom?" she asks.

"No,," he whispers with a smile and tears falling.

"The wisdom of a dear friend. Who loved you, so much."

"And I loved him," she whispers, tears falling fast now.

"And what would he say to you if he were here now," Dom asks.

And she just looks at him, unsure how to answer.

"He would say,,, Grieve for me, mourn for me, but not to much. You have so much work to do. And life to live. Live it, for ,,,"

"Help your friend, who needs you so," he finishes as he moves to her and hugs her.

And after a moment of shared silent tears, they finish their tea and head back to Ms. Naylor.

So she can help her friend.

A/N Hope you liked the conversation. Reviews are much appreciated. More soon. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Glad you are all liking this so far. Thank you for all the reviews. Remember, Jac's thoughts that she wants to say will be in parentheses. But she will be given a way to  
communicate. When she does, that will be in all capital letters. Hope that's okay.

Chapter 6

Zosia lay asleep in a recliner in Jac's room as the early morning shift change was occurring. After her conversation with Dom, she had returned to Jac and stated in no uncertain terms  
that she would not be leaving to go home. She was needed there. Not sure whether to be surprised or not at the almost friendship that had blossomed between F2 and mentor, Mo  
decided not to argue and offered, with Doms' help, to fetch a chair for her to get some sleep in from the on-call room.

As she lay covered in a big blanket, something suddenly gently struck her right on the forehead.

Then it happened again.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked around, then got it again right off her nose.

"What the hell,,?" she said aloud as she looked around to where it might be coming from. And wondering what had hit her.

She looked down to her lap and,,, couldn't help the little chuckle that escaped her.

Sugar packets.

She then realized where it was coming from.

She looked up and could not help the smile from crossing her face.

"Jac,," she says almost in a whisper.

"FFiinn,,," she tries to say.

(Finally awake.)

"You threw these?" Zosia asks surprised.

Jac gives a half smile and raises her left hand, and points to the breakfast tray.

"Yeah, I know but you're right handed," Zosia says as she moves to the bed. "Not bad aim,though."

"How are you feeling?"

And Jac doesn't answer right away.

She closes her eyes, her smile disappears and a tear slowly starts to fall from her left eye.

Zosia takes her left hand.

"Jac,, I can only imagine what you are feeling right now," she begins.

"Scared? Helpless? Alone?"

Jac slowly nods.

"Scared and helpless are understandable. But you are not alone," Zosia replies.

"You've got me, the whole hospital and of course, Emma."

Jac turns to Zosia, eyes wide.

"Whhhe,," she tries to speak, getting a little frustrated.

(Where is my baby girl?)

"She's with Jonny," Zosia replies trying to calm her. "He'll bring her by in a little while. She is going to be so happy to see you awake.

"Cccann," Jac tries again, the frustration becoming to much and she slams her left hand down on the hospital table.

Then, Zosia gets an idea.

"I'll be right back," she says, then hurries from the room.

"Ollie, is there a tablet around no one is using?" she asks as she gets to the nurses' station.

"Yeah, right here," he replies as he reaches for it and hands it to her. "How is she?"

"I'll tell you soon, I gotta get back in there with this," she says as she turns and heads back to Jac.

_

"Here Jac, try this," Zosia says as she moves to her and puts the tablet on the table.

Jac looks at her like she has 10 heads.

"It's on the note taker app," Zosia explains. "Try typing with your left hand."

Jac looks at her momentarily confused.

"Hhow,,," she starts to say, but then it dawns on her.

(I can type one-handed. I think.)

She then raises her left hand to the tablet, and slowly starts to type.

EMMA SAW ME?

"Yes Jac, after your surgery," Zosia replies, gently taking her right hand so Jac could still type.

WAS SHE SCARED?

"No, not at all," Zosia says smiling. "She also kissed your boo-boo. Her word."

And Jac actually smiles again.

THEN I SHOULD BE BETTER IN NO TIME.

"Definitely," Zosia says with a smile.

Then Jac turns serious.

HOW ABOUT YOU?

Now, it's Zosia's turn to be confused.

I STILL HAVE MY MEMORY.

HOW ARE YOU?

ARTHUR

And Zosia doesn't respond right away, fearful of breaking down.

"Scared,and helpless for you," she whispers. "And alone, kind of."

WE'LL HELP EACH OTHER WITH SCARED AND HELPLESS. AND ALONE? I HAVE AN IDEA.

IF YOU'RE UP FOR IT.

And Zosia just looks at her.

STAY AT MINE. WITH EMMA.

SO YOU WON'T BE ALONE.

EITHER OF YOU.

And Zosia just smiles through a few tears that suddenly fall.

"Oh, I'm up for it, definitely."

Then Jac yawns,well, half yawns.

"Sleep, I'll be back when Emma gets here," she whispers, and she softly caresses Jac's left cheek.

_

A few minutes later, Zosia came out of the room.

"You okay?" Ollie asks as he comes to her.

"Not sure really," she replies.

"Anything I can do?" he asks.

"Yes, actually, there is," she replies.

"Call Dom and ask if he can pack some of my things to bring here when he comes on shift?"

"Going somewhere?" he asks.

"Yeah," she replies. "To a place that I won't feel so scared, and helpless and alone."

She then turns to go get some coffee.

Alone.

For now.

A/N Hope you liked. If I'm making Jac progress faster than probably is possible from a severe stroke, I apologize. Just want to keep the story moving. Reviews are appreciated.  
More soon. Thanks. 


End file.
